


A Slytherin's Secrets

by ZanyFilly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Contracts, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gang Rape, Gay Sex, Heavy BDSM, Incest, Kitty-Harry, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Memory Alteration, Mind Control, Multi, Neko Harry, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Slavery, Threesome - M/M/M, Whipping, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanyFilly/pseuds/ZanyFilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*WARNING - LOTS OF SMUT!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_**Lucius Malfoy looked down at the naked shivering boy curled up on the floor and smiled cruelly. He leaned over, grabbed the boy's dark hair and yanked him up to a kneeling position.** _

_**"You know what to do, slut," he growled, gazing into the boy's eyes. The boy nodded, looking terrified, and reached up to undo Lucius' pants.** _

 

_**"Good boy, keep going," Lucius whispered as the young man timidly touched his growing buldge. The boy began to sob, trembling like a leaf.** _

 

_**TBC** _


	2. Chapter 2

Severus Snape looked up at the sound of Lucius Malfoy's voice from his fireplace. Standing, Severus smiled and strode over to speak with Lucius. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit too Luc?" Snape asked, smiling warmly at his friend. "I wish to ask you over to the Estates for the rest of today," Lucius replied. "Let me get changed and I'll apparate over," he replied, Lucius' head vanishing from the flames.

Severus walked into his private chambers and picked out a navy dress shirt to go under his usual black robes. He ran a comb through his hair, which wasn't actually greasy but rather extraordinarily soft and silky. After glancing in the mirror, he apparated himself to the front door of the Malfoy Estates. He knocked and the door was promptly opened by a House Elf. The elf, named Beemy, escorted Severus to Lucius' office before disappearing with a soft 'pop'.

Lucius stood, walking around his large mahogany desk to greet Severus. "Sev, I'm so glad you could make it," he said, hugging him in a brotherly fashion, "I have a new asset to show you." Severus raised his eyebrows, he knew what that meant. "Who is it?" he asked, studying Lucius' expression. "It's a surprise but I know you'll enjoy him." Leading Severus out of the office and through the massive mansion, he smiled as he noticed the gears turning inside Sev's head. "He's in here," Lucius quipped, opening a large door and letting Sev inside. He closed the door behind them as Severus gasped. 

"H-Harry Potter?!" he all but shouted. Luc smiled, "None other." The boy was curled up on the floor, clearly sleeping. He was thin and extremely pale. "I only acquired him yesterday, the Muggle family he was staying with was more than happy to let me have him," Lucius commented, kneeling beside the boy and stroking his dark locks gently. The boy stirred and opened his emerald-colored eyes. "Sir?" he whispered quietly, looking into Lucius' eyes. "It's okay, my pet," Luc replied, gently kissing Harry on the lips.

Harry melted and Lucius broke away, smiling. Then, Harry noticed Severus' presence. "W-what is he doing here, Sir?" he asked, confused. "He is going to be joining us this evening, so please be respectful to him like a good Pet," Luc explained, standing. He offered his hand to his new Pet, helping him up.

He didn't want to be too harsh or move to quickly with how fragile and special Harry was.

With the boy standing, Severus could see his ribs and pelvis easily and he knew the Muggles had been starving him. He sighed softly, grateful that Luc had taken him for he knew he would take very good care of his Pet.

Exiting the room together, they slowly made their way to the dinning hall where they met Draco. Draco winced visibly at the site of his former enemy's poor condition. He rose to greet his father and Severus, smiling slightly. "I already order dinner for us so that it would be ready about now," Draco said softly. He was actually quite soft-spoken and shy outside of Hogwarts, when he didn't have to prove himself.

They all sat, Lucius next to Harry and Draco next to Severus. Four house elves entered quietly, placing their meals in-front of each person. Lucius smiled at them and snaked his arm around Harry's thin waist.

"Enjoy," he said softly, kissing Harry's cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

When they had finished dinner, Lucius helped Harry up and motioned for Severus to follow. As they walked, Lucius gently took Harry's hand, showing his affection for him. He led them into a common room where a fire burned brightly.

"Harry, sit with me," Lucius said softly, sitting down on one of the couches.

Harry bit his lip and sat down carefully, glancing at Lucius.

Lucius smiled gently and wrapped an arm around Harry's thin frame.

Severus sat down opposite to them and watched them closely. Harry seemed quite comfortable with Lucius but Severus could sense fear deep inside the boy. "Harry, do you know why you're here?" Severus asked gently.

"N-no Professor, not really," Harry whispered, looking nervous.

"Please, call me sir or just Snape. What _do_ you know?"

"All I know is that yesterday I was at the Dursleys and today, I woke up here," Harry said, looking at the floor.

Severus glared at Lucius, who wore a guilty look upon his handsome face.

"Would you like me to explain?" Sev asked.

Harry nodded and smiled slightly, "Yes please sir."

"Very well, let me begin with an apology. I'm very sorry for treating you so horridly in Potions, I had no other choice. Lucius and I wanted to rescue you from the Muggles since they took you in but we couldn't until the time was right. Yesterday was the right time. You are to live here with Lucius and Draco, however, there has to be a trade off. The Ministry required that if Luc were to take you in, and rescue you, you mustn't be treated as an equal. You are to be Luc's personal Pet and you are to serve him. Do you understand?"

Harry had pulled away from Lucius' hold and stood up as Severus finished explaining. "What are you thinking? I'm not going to be treated like a slave. I can't serve Lucius or anyone for that matter!" Harry exploded, running from the room.

"Well that went well," Lucius said coolly, standing to follow Harry as Severus sat, stunned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what y'all think so far! I really appreciate everyone who has read this!


	4. Chapter 4

Harry ran through the seemingly endless hallways blindly, tears threatening at the corners of his eyes.

His emotions were in turmoil - fear, sadness, and anger boiled in his stomach. He felt dizzy and sick.

Breathing heavily, he slowed, quietly slipping through a door. Shutting the door, he began to tremble before he collapsed on the ground, sobbing.

_Why him? Why was it always him? If this had to be, why the Malfoys and Snape?_

* * *

 

Lucius followed Harry as quickly as he dare, not wanting to alarm the boy further. He was furious at Severus for springing this on Harry so fast, anyway, it was his job, as the Dominant, to tell Harry such things.

He saw the door that Harry disappeared through and approached it quietly, taking a deep breath. He stopped short when he heard the muffled sobs coming from the other side.

Luc knocked softly, opening the door.

Harry was curled up in a fetal position on the floor, shaking like a leaf. Lucius knelt beside him and gently scooped the boy into his arms. He carefully transfigured a large bed in the center of the room and laid Harry on it.

Sitting beside the him, Luc ran his fingers through the boy's dark hair gently.

"Harry," he whispered softly, causing Harry to look up at him, "I know it's hard but I will do my best to make this enjoyable for you."

"Fuck you," Harry seethed, his green eyes flashing with anger.

"Excuse me?"

"I said: Fuck. You. Now, get the bloody hell away from me," Harry said as he stood, glaring at Lucius.

"Have it your way you little arsehole," Lucius growled, _"Stupefy!"_

As darkness consumed Harry's mind, he crumpled to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late post! I have been recovering from surgery and have been unable to write. I should be able to post a lot more frequently now. Thank you for y'all's patience!

Lucius scooped up Harry's limp body, carrying him out of the room and down the hall. Entering a large room with a four-poster bed in the center, he laid Harry down on the bed gently. Walking over to large cupboards on the walls, he gathered the items needed.

Carefully removing Harry's clothes with a wandless spell, he moved the boy into a spread eagle position before tying Harry's wrists and ankles to the bed posts.

As Harry began to stir, Lucius slipped a blindfold over the boy's eyes.

"Where am I?" Harry called out, panicking and pulling against the ropes.

Lucius ran a single finger over Harry's chest, causing him to jump.

"Who is that? Lucius?"

"That's Master, to you, my Pet" Lucius whispered, letting his hand wander across Harry's body.

Harry struggled and yelled. Lucius, to quiet the boy, kissed him gently.

"Get the bloody hell off me, you pervert!" Harry cried, jerking away.

"Hmm, you don't seem to be in a position to make demands like that, Pet," Lucius replied, smirking. He would break that cheeky twat, if it was the last thing he did. He retrieved the items he had gathered earlier, selecting a Cat O Nine Tails whip, as Harry continued to struggle against the bonds.

Without warning, Lucius brought the whip down on Harry's abdomen with a snap. Harry screamed, writhing.

"You sick, sadistic bastard, you can't do this to me!" Harry wailed, tears streaming down his face.

"You are not a famous wizard, you are not anything. All you are is mine. You are my Pet and I can do whatever I like with you," Lucius taunted, repeating the phrase after every blow.

Lucius laughed coldly, bringing the whip down on him again, this time across his thighs.

Again and again, the whip slashed against Harry's pale skin; and again and again, the boy cried out, hurling insults and cursing.

After some time, Lucius noticed that Harry was no longer fighting, simply sobbing. In order to progress the breaking process, he switched to a birch-wood cane.

When the cane struck Harry for the first time, he screamed in pain.

Lucius alternated hard blows with gentle taps, always keeping it random and continuing to repeat the phrase.

Soon, Harry's skin was raw and bleeding in multiple places. Lucius hated having to do this but knew the necessity of the process.

Pausing, Lucius touched Harry's cheek gently, causing him to flinch. "What are you?" he asked softly.

Trembling, Harry whispered, "I'm nothing, I'm your Pet for you to do what you please with." And with that, Harry fainted.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed the previous chapter! I love any and all feedback from you guys!

Lucius carried Harry's limp body into the en suite bathroom. Gently laying him down, Lucius started a warm bath. Stripping, Lucius picked Harry up and carried him into the water. Carefully cleaning the sores and raw areas, he enjoyed the ability to touch Harry's beautiful body.

Harry began to stir, gradually regaining consciousness while Lucius continued to attend to the boy's broken body. Harry struggled in Lucius' hold, whimpering in fear.

"Harry, my Pet, it's okay. Let me take care of you. Just relax, okay?" Lucius crooned, trying to soothe the boy.

Harry continued to panic as the water stung his body relentlessly. Pausing, Lucius stroked the boy's messy hair and instantly, the boy relaxed.

Lucius finished cleaning Harry's wounds and carried him out of the bath. Using a lovely, soft towel, he gently dried the boy's body before rubbing a soothing salve onto his body. Lucius noticed that Harry had fallen asleep, a haunted expression playing upon his delicate features.

Saddened, Lucius lifted the boy and carried him to a bedroom. Laying Harry on the feather bed, he gently tucked the boy in. Rather leaving the boy alone, Lucius sat in a chair next to the bed. Enthralled, he watched Harry's chest rise and fall.

* * *

Harry writhed as nightmares haunted his dreams. All he could see was the leering face of Lucius Malfoy and instruments of torture. He awoke in a panic, drenched in sweat. He noticed Lucius sitting beside the bed and shrank away in terror. 

Tears welling up in his eyes, Harry shook as Lucius stood and walked closer to him.

"Harry, I won't hurt you anymore. I promise," Lucius whispered, gently holding one of Harry's thin hands.

Harry pulled away, his eyes widening in pure terror.

"G-get away from me," he whispered.

"I can't do that, Pet," Lucius replied.

"I'm not gay though. I'm supposed to marry Ginny!" Harry protested quietly.

Lucius didn't reply, rather, he gently kissed him, savoring his sweet taste.

Instinctively, Harry returned the kiss, allowing Lucius' tongue to access his mouth. 

All at once, Harry realized that he wasn't kissing a girl but a man. He also realized that he was getting hard. _From kissing a man!_

Lucius pulled back slightly, looking into Harry's emerald green eyes.

"When was the last time that kissing a girl did _that_ to you, Pet," Lucius quipped, smirking.

Harry blushed deeply, looking away.

_'Dammit,'_ Lucius thought, _'he's so fucking cute when he's embarrassed'_

"Never," Harry whispered, so quietly that Lucius didn't hear him.

"Pardon?"

"Never, Sir," Harry repeated, a bit louder.

"That's what I thought," Lucius replied, smiling gently.

"W-would you kiss me again, p-please?" Harry asked softly.

Lucius nodded and leaned in once again. Their lips connected and everything felt right in the world.

They pulled apart, breathing heavily.

A knock on the door caused both of them to jump.

Draco walked in, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw his father and Harry - _naked_.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" Draco gasped, horrified.

Lucius stood quickly, causing Draco to cover his eyes. "Ah, come here, Dray, I need to talk to you," Lucius murmured, wrapping a towel around his waist as he walked toward the blonde.

Draco backed away, quite disturbed. He backed against the wall as his father caught his wrist. 

Lucius called out, "If there is a house elf near, please ask Severus Snape to come to this room."

"Severus knows about this too?" Draco whispered.

"Yes, he's the one that broke the news to Harry," Lucius answered gently.

"What 'news'? What's going on?" Draco demanded.

"The news that Harry will be living with us from now on and that he is to be my Pet. Your godfather and I went to get him from his Muggle cousins who were starving and abusing him when the Ministry informed us that he had to be in a position of submission to take him from the Muggles," Lucius explained.

"Wha-?" Draco started but was interrupted by Severus whisking into the room.

"Yes Lucius?" Snape inquired, smirking.

"Please explain to Draco his role in this 'issue.'

"It would be my pleasure," Severus sneered, "The Ministry also required that because two adults were going to take in and own one boy, that there be a second submissive in this four way relationship. Obviously, you were the ideal choice so now I, Severus Snape, am the legal owner of you, Draco."

Draco suddenly paled as the room went dark and he fainted.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Harry watched in disbelief as Draco crumpled to the floor. Worried, he knelt beside the blonde's lanky figure. Before he was able to attempt to revive him, Lucius pulled him away gently. 

"Pet, let's let Severus take care of him, okay?" Lucius soothed, stroking Harry's messy hair.

Immediately, Harry fell limp, so relaxed that Lucius feared he had fainted.

Severus nodded at Lucius and carried Draco out of the room.

* * *

After laying Harry down on the bed once more, Lucius crawled in next to the boy. He cradled the boy's upper half in his strong arms. 

_After all this time of always wanting Harry, now he's mine to love and cherish. Mine to discipline and train. Mine._

Lucius felt Harry begin stir and gently kissed the boy's soft rosy lips. 

The boy responded, wrapping his arms around Lucius' neck and returning the kiss. 

Smiling, Lucius pulled back slightly. "Where were we?" he smirked, letting his long fingers trail down Harry's thin body lazily.

Harry blushed deeply, looking away.

"What's wrong Pet?"

"It's nothing, really."

"Well it's obviously something, my Pet. Don't hide things from me."

"It's just... I'm a, um, virgin...," Harry whispered, almost crimson in color.

Lucius' heart leapt as he planted his lips on Harry's once again.

Surprised, Harry's eyes widened but soon he relaxed into the kiss.

_It felt so right_

Lucius ran his hand down to Harry's tight arse and squeezed it gently.

"More," Harry breathed softly, trying to rub his growing bulge against Lucius' hips. 

"Are you sure Pet?" Lucius asked, trying to contain a moan.

"Yes Sir, I'm positive."


	9. Chapter 9

Severus carried Draco to a room in the South Wing, which was his territory. Lucius had Harry in the East Wing, not far away.

Setting the unconscious boy down on the bed, Severus contemplated the best way to handle Draco.

He needed to break him but he knew the boy was extremely sensitive. He had to be extremely careful in order to not permanently destroy the boy physically, emotionally, and mentally. He had to carefully peel back the layers of the boy without going too deep.

Severus was jolted from his thoughts as the blonde stirred slightly.

Getting up, Severus grabbed only the necessary items. He used padded handcuffs on the boys wrists and ankles to secure them to the bed posts. He positioned the rest of the items on the nightstand. Gently, Severus ran a hand down Draco's torso, feeling the lean muscles move with the boy's breathing.

Draco shuddered slightly, opening his grey eyes, meeting Severus' black ones.

 _Is this really happening?_ Draco thought, terrified of the truth.

Severus gently caressed Draco's cheek before leaning down till their lips nearly met.

"Draco," Severus whispered before kissing the boy gently.

Severus felt Draco's member harden slightly and he chuckled. He had always had a sneaking suspicious that Draco was, in fact, gay. 

Pulling away, Severus smirked at the blonde's pout. "Now now, my Pet, behave yourself," Severus chuckled, grabbing a whip.

Draco paled and trembled in terror. "Don't, p-please don't," he whimpered quietly.

Severus brought the whip down across Draco's lower abdomen. The boy recoiled in pain, crying silently. Again and again the whip landed on his body, leaving bruises and raw spots almost instantly. Draco whimpered, withdrawing into himself even more, shutting down completely.

Seeing the boy shut down, Severus stopped and began to massage his stomach and shoulders gently. Draco winced but slowly relaxed under Severus' ministrations. When Severus was sure the boy was okay to continue, he gently slipped a finger inside the boy's mouth. Obediently, Draco began sucking on the finger.

Reluctantly, Severus withdrew his finger and slipped a blindfold over the boy's eyes.

Taking a cane, Severus began the next phase of breaking the boy.

"You are nothing" "You are worthless" "You are mine" "Your purpose is to serve me" "You must please me" "You will suffer" "You are a mistake without me"

After every phrase, Severus brought the cane down hard against the boy's lean body, causing the boy to scream.

Draco shuddered and screamed from both the mental and physical pain. Eventually his screams turned to sobs as the boy broken down completely.

Knowing the process was nearly complete, Severus continued to insult and degrade the boy as he caned him. Severus saw the boy breaking down, turning to a skeleton of a person.

Stopping, Severus' heart hurt for Draco. He loved the boy and wanted him to know that. He gently unlocked the handcuffs before laying down next to the boy. Stroking the boy's cheek, he whispered in his ear softly.

"You are mine" "I will protect you" "You mean the world to me" 

"I love you so much," Severus crooned, kissing the boy's forehead and cheeks.

As Draco buried his head in Severus' arms, Severus knew that Draco was his - forever.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***This chapter will be very explicit***

Harry moaned softly as Lucius squeezed his arse once more. He tried to rub his dick against Lucius, whimpering when Lucius didn't let him.

Instead, Lucius flipped the boy onto his back, spreading his legs gently. He felt blood rushing to his massive cock from the sight of Harry, so submissive and willing, stretched out before him. He lovingly kissed and bit the boy's pale neck, leaving the occasional hickey.

Harry moaned, trying to repress the noise.

"You can make all the noise you want, Pet," Lucius whispered sensually, reassuring the boy.

In response, Harry moaned loudly, offering his neck openly for Lucius' affection.

Lucius began kissing down the boy's chest and torso; he gently tweaked his perky nipples, causing the boy to gasp and jerk his hips. An idea popped into Lucius' head and he  smirked, sucking on Harry's nipples.

_He was right_

Harry squealed in pleasure, arching his back and running a hand through Lucius' hair.

Kissing down to Harry's waist, Lucius smiled up at the brunette. 

"Sir, please... Would you please fuck me?" Harry begged.

As an answer, Lucius rubbed the boy's balls and arsehole.

_"Accio lube,"_ Lucius murmured, the lube flying into his hand immediately. 

Squeezing a generous amount of lube onto Harry's arse, Lucius gently slipped a finger inside the boy.

The boy moaned loudly, clenching down on the finger inside of him.

Slowly thrusting his finger in and out of the brunette, Lucius groaned slightly as his already hard member grew even harder. He gently stroked the boy's perfect little member, which was about 5" long.

Harry whimpered in pleasure, he never thought that this could feel _so_ good.

"I want your cock inside of me, please Sir," Harry purred softly, his green eyes meeting his Dominant's grey ones.

Not wanting to deny the boy of his request, Lucius hurried to lube himself up (which he did quite clumsily). Positioning himself, Lucius slowly pushed inside the boy's tight virgin arse, doing his best to not hurt him more than necessary.

Tear welled up in Harry's eyes as his arse stretched to accommodate Lucius' massive member.

Noticing the boy's pained expression, Lucius leaned down and kissed the boy tenderly and stroked his messy locks lovingly.

The brunette mewled softly as the pain slowly subsided. "I'm okay now," he whispered, returning Lucius' kisses.

Lucius slowly pushed in until he was all the way in, kissing the boy all the while.

"You're so big, please fuck me Sir," Harry purred as Lucius gave him a hickey.

The Dominant pulled back slightly before thrusting in again, causing the teen to moan loudly.

"More," Harry whispered wantonly.

Lucius was more than happy to oblige as he withdrew even further before drove back in.

"Oh god, thank you Sir."

Lucius kissed the boy again, their tongues dancing as the passion poured forth from their lovemaking. He reached down and stroked the boy's dick as he continued to make love to him.

Harry gasped into Lucius' mouth, arching his back in pleasure. "I'm gonna cum," he moaned softly.

Lucius moaned in response, thrusting in once more before filling up the teen's arse with cum.

As Harry felt Lucius cumming in him, he cried out as he shot his load all over his and Lucius' chests.

Content, Lucius pulled out and kissed his Pet. He laid down beside Harry and they spooned together until they fell asleep.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Draco clung to Severus' body, whimpering slightly. He felt secure and loved with him, but panicked at the thought of letting go.

Severus sensed the boy's feelings and held him tightly as he kissed the top of his head tenderly.

"I love you," Severus whispered softly, causing Draco to look up at him.

Their eyes met as Draco swallowed hard.

He felt his member hardening slightly at the sight of his former Potions professor's handsome features. Deep down, he felt like Severus was lying about loving him; after all, he _was_ unlovable. Feeling the need to impress Severus and earn his true love, Draco moved down towards the foot of the bed. He straddled his Master's legs, struggling to undo the man's robes.

Severus, knowing Draco's nature, knew that although what Draco was feeling were simply fragments of his imagination, he must let Draco justify the situation for himself.

Finally managing to undo all of Severus' robes and garments, Draco, for the first time, came face to face with the man's truly massive cock.

_It's got to be at least 10" long!  
_

Draco moaned wantonly and licked his lips, wrapping a hand around the meaty shaft and stroking it. He licked the base timidly, eliciting a moan from Severus. Encouraged, the blonde began sucking on the large member. He found it to be surprisingly pleasant. 

Severus moaned softly, placing a hand on the blonde's head.

_Dammit, his mouth felt sooo good! _

Draco took as much of the delicious cock into his mouth, choking slightly. He looked up at Severus as he sucked enthusiastically. 

Severus almost came as their eyes locked as the boy pleasured him. Instead, he pulled the blonde away from his member, gently tugging him up by his platinum locks. He kissed Draco passionately as time melted away.

Draco moaned into his Master's mouth, grinding against the man's hips.

Severus squeezed Draco's tight arse, causing the boy to moan even louder.

"I love you," Severus repeated, gently playing with the blonde's dick.

"Master, Severus, please, I want your cock," Draco whispered, gasping in pleasure.

"Are you sure you're ready, love?"

Draco nodded, nuzzling against Severus' neck.

Severus gently turned so that they were laying on their sides, spooning. He knew this was one of the best positions for first-time anal as it was quite gentle. He summoned a bottle of lube with a wandless spell, using a generous amount on Draco's tight arsehole. Hugging Draco against his body, Severus positioned the tip of his cock before slowly pushing in.

Draco screamed in pain as his arse stretched to accommodate his Master's length and girth. 

"Do you want me to stop?" Severus asked, kissing the boy's neck.

"No! I just want it in me!" Draco cried out, "Get it over with!"

Severus complied and pushed himself in fully.

Draco shuddered and sobbed, his arse bleeding slightly. Slowly, the pain subsided and was replaced by intense pleasure. He never wanted to acknowledge that he was gay, or at least bisexual, but he knew, in this instant, this was where he was meant to be.

Feeling his Pet relax, Severus began making love to the blonde, slowly and gently. He stroked the boy's dick and sucked on his earlobe.

Draco groaned, his back arching in  pleasure. All at once, he cried out, a wave of intense pleasure washed over him, as Severus hit his prostrate.

"Oh fuck," Draco moaned, shivering with pleasure.

Hearing Draco moan nearly cause Severus to cum. He loved the boy and the fact that Draco was enjoying the experience was the best feeling in the world.

"Master, sir, oh god, I'm gonna cum," Draco whimpered as Severus hit his prostrate again and again.

"Me too, Dray, cum with me"

Draco cried out as he came onto the bed, trembling.

Severus groaned as he felt the boy cum and he emptied himself inside his lover.

Coming off their orgasmic high, they lay still, in perfectly content silence.

Presently, Draco spoke. "I love you Master," he whispered quietly.

"I love you too Pet," Severus replied, overjoyed.


	12. Chapter 12

*** I am taking a bit of a break on this particular story because I seem to have reached a writer's block. I am starting a new story so go check it out. If you have suggestions or comments, please let me know***


	13. Chapter 13

Lucius snuggled with Harry till the boy fell asleep. He slipped out of the room quietly to go see Severus.

He nearly walked in on Severus fucking his son. The sight alone made Lucius grow hard once again. He pulled out his cock and began stroking it gently.

* * *

Harry awoke with Lucius nowhere in sight. Hurriedly, he got up, slipped on a bathrobe, and began wandering the halls in search of his Dominant. 

He made his way to what he knew to be Severus' territory and saw his Master stroking his cock.

"Hi Master," Harry whispered, touching the man's prick lovingly.

"Shh, watch," Lucius replied softly, almost cumming from the sound of Harry calling him Master.

Harry peered through the door to see Draco getting pounded by their former Potions teacher. He gasped and felt his blood rush to his dick instantly.

Lucius pushed Harry down to his knees, rubbing the tip of his cock against the boy's soft lips.

Obediently, Harry opened and sucked on the massive prick in front of him as Draco's moans reverberated through the hall.

 

 

_"Master, sir, oh god, I'm gonna cum!"_

_"Me too, Dray, cum with me"_

 

 

Lucius groaned as he came with his son.

Harry swallowed it and licked his Master's cock clean.

"Good boy," Lucius said, patting Harry on the head gently.

* * *

 

Severus heard the moans from the pair outside but decided to ignore them as he and his little Pet cuddled.

"Can you ask my daddy and Harry to join us?" Draco asked suddenly, giving Severus his puppy-dog eyes.

"If you want that, then of course."

Draco nodded and snuggled closer.

"Lucius, Harry, care to join us?" Severus called out before kissing Dray's forehead softly.

The two stumbled in, Lucius appearing quite flushed.

"Hi Professor," Harry whispered, blushing profusely.

"Hello Potter," Severus returned, smirking as Harry grew impossibly redder.

Lucius chuckled and smiled at the two, leading Harry to the bed gently. They climbed in bed together, Draco and Harry pressed against each other.

"Hello Malfoy," Harry grinned stupidly.

"Hello Potter," Draco replied, grinning back before pressing his lips against those of the Boy Who Lived.

Harry returned the kiss eagerly, slipping his tongue into the blonde's mouth.

Draco heard the moan of his father and of his Master as he and Harry made out.

Breaking apart for air, Draco looked up at Severus. "Could you fuck Potter and can my daddy fuck me, Master?" he begged.

"Ask your father."

Draco gave his dad a pitiful look.

"Of course, I think that will work but you and Harry have to suck each other off while getting fucked. Deal? Harry? Draco?"

"Deal," they replied in unison. Harry climbed on top of the other boy and began to stroke his cock gently.

When they were settled, Lucius and Severus positioned themselves, slowly pushing into their submissives' arseholes.

"Oh daddy," Draco moaned, sucking on Harry's prick happily.

"Professor! Oh fuck..."

Harry licked Dray's dick as if it was a lolly, moaning loudly.

Lucius and Severus moaned softly, leaning towards each other to kiss. They made out passionately as they fucked the young men.

Soon, they were all close and moaning in pleasure.

"Potter, Daddy, oh fuck me"

"D-draco, fuck you're so tight"

"Potter, give me your ass"

"Professor, Dray! Harder! More"

They cried out as they climaxed, their bodies twitching in pleasure. They collapsed, exhausted, falling asleep instantly.


	14. Chapter 14

Draco awoke with Harry still asleep on him. He gently rubbed the brunette's lower back, causing him to stir slightly. Moving to his newfound lover's arse and thighs, Draco smirked as Harry awoke almost instantly.

"Hi Draco, what's up?" Harry murmured , yawning.

"Nothing much, just admiring the view," Draco replied, rubbing Harry's toned arse.

The brunette giggled and shook his bum, making sure the older men were still asleep.

Draco spread Harry's arse and began lapping at it, savoring the experience. He kissed around the tight bud before pushing his tongue deep inside.

Harry moaned softly, rolling his hips to get more friction. The feeling of the blonde's warm, wet tongue pleasuring him from the inside was unbearably delicious.

Draco began tongue fucking the other in earnest, not caring if their Dominants woke up. He moaned into the small, tight hole, still able to taste the remains of Severus' cum.

The brunette trembled as he drew near to his climax, writhing in pleasure.

"Cum for me Potter," Draco whispered, quickly pushing a finger inside of Harry's arse.

"Aah!" Harry cried, his body jerking as he came on Draco's chest.

Draco came at the same time, coating Harry's face in his seed.

Tired and content, they lay still, recovering from their orgasms.

"Finally finished, hmm?" Lucius growled, grabbing Harry by the hair.

Harry whimpered, tears welling up in his eyes as his Master dragged him off Draco roughly.

"You thought you could do whatever the bloody hell you wanted, let me remind you that you are _mine_ ," Lucius whispered, even more intimidating than when he was yelling. "You fucking worthless little slut, fucking whoever you want!" He slapped the boy harshly, pulling him out of the room.

Draco watched in horror, feeling guilty.

"Well, I, for one, enjoyed the show immensely," Severus commented, pulled the trembling boy close to him. "Your father is extremely possessive of stuff like this, it'll blow over, I promise."

"It's my fault, I started it," Draco whispered, burying his face against his Master's chest.

"Shh, it will be okay," the man soothed, rubbing the boy's shoulders gently.

* * *

Lucius dragged Harry across the mansion to a cold, dark room. There, he tied the boy's wrists together, followed by his ankles. He gagged the boy with a ball gag, forcing the brunette to the floor. 

Harry sobbed, trying to get away. He was terrified, he had never seen Lucius this angry before, even when he had freed Dobby.

Lucius snatched a cane from the wall, striking Harry's arse and back roughly, causing red marks to appear almost instantly.

Harry screamed behind the gag, sobbing and choking.

The man continued to whip the boy, drawing blood in just a few minutes. Again and again, the cane struck Harry's skin.

Harry whimpered softly before passing out.

Lucius stormed out of the room, frustrated that the boy was unconscious.

_He would punish him_.


	15. Chapter 15

Lucius slammed his fists against the wall, chest heaving. He needed a plan to teach that boy a lesson. Sighing quietly, a coldness settled over him. He knew what must be done.

He altered Harry's memory, removing all recollections of Draco, Severus, and himself before healing the wounds from the cane.

* * *

Harry awoke, his emerald eyes fluttering open. He struggled to move and cried out when a sharp pain shot through his body. He attempted to pull his wrists apart but the pain returned. He couldn't remember anything from the past few days.

_Where was he? Why couldn't he move?_ Questions raced through his head, making him nauseous.

"Is anyone here? Help me. Please," Harry whimpered, his muscles beginning to cramp already.

Lucius emerged from the shadow behind the boy as his footsteps echoed throughout the room.

"W-who is that? Please help me," the brunette whispered in fear.

Lucius slowly walked around so that Harry could see him. He knelt and pushed the brunette locks out of the boy's face. "Hello Darling," he whispered, smiling gently.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, panicking.

"Shhh, it's okay," Lucius soothed, "I'm your Dominant and lover. You hit your head in an accident and that's why you don't remember me."

"Where am I? Where are the Dursleys? Am I at Hogwarts?"

"It's okay Love, just relax. You're at my home because the muggles were starving you and you wanted to live with me," Lucius lied.

"O-okay... So what am I supposed to do if you're my dominant?"

"That's the thing, because of the memory loss you sustained, I'm afraid we have to begin your breaking and training all over again."

Harry paled and trembled, looking away. "I guess so," he whispered faintly.

"Good boy," Lucius praised, muttering an incantation to release the bonds hold the boy.

He helped the brunette stand, guiding him to a sawhorse bench. He bent the boy over it and secured his wrists and ankles.

Harry whimpered and closed his eyes in fear as Lucius ran his hands over his arse.

"Now, you may not make any noise and you cannot fight, if you do, you will be punished severely. Understood?"

Harry nodded and tried to relax.

Retrieving a crop, Lucius smirked at the boy's position and vulnerability. He brought the crop down softly at first, gradually getting harder and harder. The boy squirmed slightly, whimpering but the elder decided to let it slide. As Harry settled into the rhythm of the blows, Lucius knew it was time to start pushing the boy. He continued with the crop as he stroked the boy's prick. Harry squealed and tensed up, pulling at the bonds. Dropping the crop and walking around to kneel in-front of the boy, Lucius' mouth curled into a sneer. He knew this would happen. "Now what did I tell you about making noise, hmm?" Lucius smirked, his eyes flashing coldly. When Harry merely trembled, Lucius slapped him harshly. "You're a fucking pathetic little bitch, Harry, you know that?"

"I-I'm sorry," Harry whispered, shivering in terror.

"No, I don't think you are. Not. Yet." Lucius stood and strode over to a cabinet. Finding what he wanted, he returned and slipped it over Harry's dick and balls. Next, he grabbed the thinnest, harshest cane he owned (and he owned a lot). Without giving the boy time to prepare, Lucius began raining blows down onto Harry's pert arse and his pale thighs and back. The cane instantly drew blood, acting almost like a razor against Harry's pale, fragile skin. The boy screamed from the searing pain, his vision starting to fade after barely 20 strokes. Lucius knew that the boy wouldn't last much longer and he stopped. He wanted to keep the boy awake. He secured a face harness on the boy, tightening it to the extreme. He inserted a large arse hook into the boy's tight hole, tying the rope to harness. Then, he tightened the cock ring and spanked the boy's arse.

Harry moaned and struggled as pain shot through his body.

Lucius moved onto one of his personal favourites - the cattle prod. Turning it to the highest setting, he touched it to Harry's arse, back, feet, dick, and everywhere in between. Lucius smiled cruelly as he watched the boy. He would break the boy of all spirit and mind.

He would be his toy.


	16. Chapter 16

Lucius undid the boy's bonds, watching him collapse on the ground. He looked down at the naked shivering boy curled up on the floor and smiled cruelly. He leaned over, grabbed the boy's dark hair and yanked him up to a kneeling position.

"You know what to do, slut," he growled, gazing into the boy's eyes. Harry nodded, looking terrified, and reached up to undo Lucius' pants.

"Good boy, keep going," Lucius whispered as the young man timidly touched his growing bulge. The boy sobbed and trembled like a leaf. 

Harry undid Lucius' pants and underwear, releasing his massive cock. He paled as he stroked it gently, staring at the bead of precum leaking out.

"Lick it," Lucius encouraged, fighting back the urge to moan. He had to make his Pet work for it.

Harry lapped up Lucius' precum, finding it to be surprisingly pleasant tasting. He sucked and licked the tip, looking up at Lucius.

Lucius couldn't wait, he slammed his prick down the boy's throat, savoring the feeling of him gagging. He began throat fucking the brunette, groaning in pleasure.

Harry's eyes filled with tears as he choked on the giant dick. His vision faded as the lack of air starved his body of oxygen.

"Take it Pet, take it all," Lucius muttered, slamming into Harry's throat as he reached his climax. His seed spilled out of Harry's mouth as the boy collapsed. Without missing a beat, Lucius picked up the unconscious boy, transfigured a bed, and carried him to it. He used soft handcuffs to bind Harry's wrists and a second pair to secure his ankles. He decided to not heal Harry's cuts and bruises as the scars would remind the brunette of this day. Lucius brushed a hand over the boy's arse. The boy would be his Pet.

* * *

Draco snuggled against his Dominant, worried about Harry. He hoped his father wouldn't hurt him. It was, after all, all his fault. 

Severus hugged the boy tightly, knowing he was upset.

"It'll be okay, Dray, I promise."

"What if it's not though? God, I'm so stupid," Draco moaned, clearly distressed.

"Shush, don't say that," Severus scolded gently. He knew he had to distract Draco. He kissed him softly, slipping his tongue inside the boy's mouth.

Draco melted. He closed his eyes and became putty in his Master's hands. Their tongues danced as Draco's prick began hardening.

"Such a naughty little boy, aren't you?" Severus smirked, tweaking the blonde's perky nipples.

"A-ah, oh yes, I'm _your_ naughty boy Sir," Draco gasped, feeling his Dominant's cock pressing against his thigh.

Severus kissed the boy tenderly as he rubbed his arse. "I love you Darling."

"I love you more Sir," Draco whispered, wiggling down towards Severus' crotch. He swallowed as much of the huge prick as he could, moaning happily. He swirled his tongue around the tip and rubbed the balls gently.

Severus moaned softly, pulling the boy up. "Not this time, love. It's my turn to have some fun," he scolded playfully, "Lay down and relax."

* * *

Harry awoke, lightheaded and confused. _Where was he?_ It all came rushing back. _He was gay. He had a Dominant. He had been beaten, choked, and hurt._ His head hurt and he struggled against the handcuffs. 

"Stop fighting," Lucius murmured, stepping out of the shadows.

Harry immediately stopped, looking up at the man. 

"Good Pet," the elder praised, studying the boy carefully. _He must claim him._

He walked around the bed, climbing in and laying behind Harry, spooning him. He murmured an incantation to lube up his hard prick before gently pushing inside the boy.

Harry squirmed and gasped in pain and pleasure.

Lucius rocked back before thrusting in again. He moaned softly, kissing along his Pet's neck, biting his earlobe gently. Again and again, he thrust into his Pet's tight arse, hitting the boy's prostate.

Harry moaned as he came suddenly, setting off Lucius'  own orgasm.

"Good boy," Lucius whispered, standing up and motioning for Harry to do the same.

Harry nervously obeyed, kneeling in front of him.

"You are my Pet. I will protect you and love you. You must do everything I ask of you," Lucius murmured.

Harry gulped and nodded.

Lucius fastened a collar around the boy's neck, claiming him.

Suddenly, a peace settled over Harry. _He loved being gay. He loved being treated this way. He_ loved _his Dominant._

He smiled contentedly. _This was where he was meant to be._


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry for the late post! I have been incredibly busy with school. I will be trying to post more often now. Thank you for your continued support and love

Severus spread Draco's legs, kissing the inside of the boy's thigh. He kissed higher and higher until he reached Dray's tight rosebud.

Draco moaned softly, his eyes meeting Severus'. He gripped the sheets tightly as his Dominant lapped at his asshole.

"A-ah, oh _fuck_ ," Draco whimpered quietly.

Severus smiled as he pushed his tongue inside of his Pet. He loved the taste but he loved Draco's sounds even more. "What a pretty boy you are," he murmured, his tongue trailing up Draco's perineum. 

Draco's hips stuttered, jerking in pleasure. "S-sir, please," he mewled, trembling slightly.

"Please what?" Severus smirked, pushing a finger inside the boy's tight hole.

"Fuck me, _pleaseee_ ," Draco pleaded, nearly crying in frustration. His cheeks were red, his blonde hair disheveled, his grey eyes pleading.

Severus loved seeing the usually perfectly neat boy so fucked out. "You're going to ride me, Dray," he murmured, biting the boy's neck before laying down, sighing lazily.

Draco nodded and positioned himself over his Master's cock and sunk down on it slowly. He gasped in pleasure, trembling and moaning.

"Good boy," Severus praised quietly, watching the boy. He jerked Draco's cock slowly, teasingly. He had the best view in the world.

"Oh god, s-so good," Draco whimpered, bouncing on his Dominant huge cock. He was already so close to cumming and Sev's hand on his prick didn't help the matter. "Please, Sir, may I cum?" he begged.

"Cum for me baby," Severus said, nodding as he chased his own climax. The feeling of Draco's hole clenching around his cock sent him over the edge.

Draco collapsed onto Severus' chest, trembling and purring in pleasure.

"Good boy," Severus praised, rubbing small, soothing circles on the boy's back.

* * *

Lucius smiled at the look of contentment on Harry's face. His plan had worked perfectly. 

Harry nuzzled against his Master's leg in appreciation. His collar was beautiful. It was a gorgeous dark green leather with a silver bell - the Slytherin house colors. "Thank you Master," he murmured softly.

"Come Kitten," Lucius said quietly, "I have something else for you." He lead the boy to a dark mahogany wardrobe. He rummaged around and found what he was looking for. It was a large box, wrapped in silver paper with a large green bow on it. He handed it to the boy with a reassuring smile.

Harry took the box and grinned broadly. He loved getting presents because he usually never got any. He opened it eagerly, giggling in delight at what was inside. It was a beautiful set of cat ears and a tail.

"Now, if you wish, you can put them on and I can make them function as if they were real," Lucius smiled, happy that Harry took to the idea so well.

Harry nodded eagerly, putting on the ears and tail that matched his unruly hair perfectly. His Master muttered an incantation and he felt the magic flow through him. His tail twitched and he jumped. He felt different, more aware and agile.

Lucius leaned down and kissed Harry gently. "How is that Kitten?"

"Wonderful," Harry smiled, rubbing against his Master's hand. He felt an odd vibration and realized he was _purring_. He blushed and smiled at his owner shyly.

"Let's go see Draco and Severus, shall we?" Lucius suggested.

Harry nodded and followed obediently. He was fascinated by the strings on Lucius' shoes for some reason and stalked them stealthily. He pounced quickly as the exited the bedroom, causing Lucius to chuckle.

They neared Severus' bedroom and Lucius knocked on the door quietly.

"Come in," Severus' low voice answered. They entered and Harry was delighted to see Draco and he pounced on him quickly, catching the boy by surprise.

Severus looked at Lucius and smiled. He knew exactly what had gone on behind their closed doors.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Draco giggled when Harry pounced, kissing him tenderly. "Are you okay?" he asked sweetly, stroking Harry's ears.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Harry giggled shyly, blushing, "I mean, I have you, Sev, and of course, Master."

"Silly," Draco said with a grin, tickling the brunette's sides, causing him to squeal and wiggle.

"Boys," Lucius said softly, "What do you want to do this evening?"

"Oooh! I know!" Harry exclaimed, his eyes lighting up.

"Yes?"

"I want to play with Dray and you and Sev can play, Sir!" He suggested, nuzzling against Draco.

"Severus, are you okay with that?" Lucius murmured with a shy smile.

"Why wouldn't I be, handsome?" Severus smirked, causing the blonde to blush.

"Get a room!" giggled Draco.

"You could say the same about you and Mr. Potter," Severus chuckled.

Draco smiled and pulled Harry out of the room, leaving the Dominants to themselves. They hurried down the hall, finding a cozy little bedroom.

It was decorated in pastels, flowers and cute things everywhere. Draco smiled in delight, throwing himself onto the plush bed that was covered in stuffed animals.

Harry giggled and joined Draco in bed, blushing brightly.

"Hi you," Draco murmured, pressing a tender kiss against the brunette's soft, pink lips.

"Hi," Harry responded quietly, nuzzling against him. His hand wandered down to Draco's member, stroking it slowly. He wanted to make him feel good.

Draco moaned quietly, hips jerking in return. He kissed Harry softly, savoring the boy's sweet taste.

Harry brushed his finger against Draco's slit, smearing the leaking precum over the blonde's length. "Can I suck you off Dray?"

Draco nodded and watched as Harry took his cock down his throat. He moaned in pleasure, grabbing the brunette's messy hair. "Good kitten, so pretty," he groaned.

Harry's nose was buried in Draco's soft pubes as he moaned, savoring the blonde's mild taste.

Draco's hips twitched as he came suddenly, nearly screaming Harry's name.

The brunette swallow quickly, pulling off and giving the other a shy smile.

"C'mere," Draco smiled, rearranging the pillows on the bed.

Harry curled up beside the blonde, purring softly.

Together, they fell asleep, satisfied and exhausted.


End file.
